My sweet star UA
by YamanakaNaruChan
Summary: Sasuke es un chico que a pesar de tener amigos, no puede evitar sentirse solo, una noche, al ver una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo, pide como deseo a alguien a quien amar y proteger... SasuNaru


My sweet star

My sweet star

PAREJA: SASUNARU

CAPITULO 1: Deseo.

Amanecía una vez mas en Konoha, un chico de 16 años de tez blanca y ojos color azabache, de cortos cabellos negros con cierto matiz azulado, se sentó con pereza en su cama y rascándose los ojos al sentir que los fuertes rayos de sol del mediodía lo invitaban a despertar:

-Kuso…-dijo Sasuke cubriéndose de nuevo con las mantas su cuerpo entero. Se extrañó al no sentir las llamadas de su madre avisando que el desayuno estaba servido, pero, solo entonces recordó lo triste de su situación, sus padres estaban muertos, nada mas ni nada menos que en las manos de su hermano mayor…

Sentose en la orilla de la cama y miró atento el piso, como si ahí hallara la forma de devolverle la vida a sus padres…Harto de eso, se levantó con pereza y dirigiose a bañar su cuerpo.

--Prov. Sasuke--

Dejo que el agua caliente toque mi cuerpo, a pesar de estar haciendo un calor de perros afuera, sigo aun firme en la higiene diaria usando agua calentada, es una manía que poseo desde pequeño, y todos decían que era muy curioso a causa de esto, antes de morir…No se por que el lo hizo "Solo quería medir mi capacidad…" ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Qué soy un idiota? ¿Qué soy un imbecil? Gracias a ese maldito que solía llamar hermano estoy solo…SOLO…Nunca pensé en conocer el significado de esa palabra de una forma tan cruel y despiadada, si…tengo amigos, sin embargo…

--Fin Prov. Sasuke--

Después de vestirse escuchó el sonido del timbre:

-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡ABRE YA, SOY YO SAKURA! - Grito una chica de rosados cabellos.

-Kuso, lo que faltaba…-Decía de mala gana mientras iba a abrirle la puerta a su "Amiga", la verdad él la odiaba, era una chica insoportable, no había quien la aguantara a su lado, sin mencionar que era una maldita especuladora y su frente debía medir por lo menos un kilómetro- ¿Qué quieres? –le dijo Sasuke a Sakura en un tono cortante.

-¿No recuerdas que aceptaste que los dos iríamos juntos a la escuela?

-¬¬# Nunca acepté…- le responde Sasuke- De hecho, hoy ni quería ir a la escuela- dijo mientras le mostraba a Sakura que andaba con ropa de calle.

-No seas tímido, anda, ve a vestirte que te espero…- dijo la Haruno con su voz chillona y desagradable.

-¡QUE NO! –Volvió a decir el pelinegro.

-Entonces, te visto yo, jeje…/

-Vale, ahora me voy a vestir- le dijo a la pelirrosa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-¡AQUÍ TE ESPERO SASUKE-KUN! /.

--DESPUES, EN LA ESCUELA--

Sasuke estaba sentado en el salón de clases, su asiento de al lado estaba vacío, a pesar de ser el mas cotizado entre las chicas del instituto, sabia que esas chicas solo estaban obsesionadas con él por su físico, por ser habilidoso y/o el numero 1 en la clase.

Miraba al profesor, pero no prestaba el más mínimo interés en la clase ni en la materia, sumido en sus tristes y dolorosos recuerdos…Reaccionó cuando el maestro puso los resultados de su prueba de Física sobre su banco…había sacado un 7:

-Felicitaciones Sasuke…como siempre \\

-Arigato, Kakashi-sensei…- le dijo Sasuke a su maestro, mientras que a todas las chicas del salón tenían corazoncitos en vez de ojos.

El pelinegro atinó sólo a arrugar la hoja para después botarla, ¿De que le servían las buenas calificaciones? ¿De que le servia ser popular? Apoyó su codo en la mesa y cubriendo su cara con su mano, dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, mirando a lo lejos, la playa, tenia suerte de que hubiera una playa cerca de su escuela, solo observando el mar trataba de distraerse un poco de su dolor, pero no pudo…

Tan distraído se encontraba Sasuke, que no se dio cuenta de que las clases habían terminado y se escucha el timbre de salida:

-¿Tan temprano? – se preguntó así mismo el chico de 16 años, pero una gotita estilo animé sale de su cabeza…eran las 20:00 de la noche (N/a: Así es, en mi colegio entro a las 14:00 y salgo a las 20:00 de la noche U)

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- se escuchó gritar a una chica, por suerte no era cierta pelirrosa chillona.

-Ohayo Ino…-le saluda el mayor a su amiga rubia, cuyo uniforme era de una chaqueta café, con una blusa manga corta con una rosita y falda roja y unas medias negras.

-Chouji, Shikamaru y yo iremos a tomar helado al Ichiraku ¿No vienes? - Le pregunta Ino a su amigo con el fin de distraerle de sus sufrimientos, pues, todos conocían la tragedia que le había caído encima a Sasuke, pero este no aceptó.

-No, gracias, estoy ocupado…- dijo Sasuke con sus cosas ya guardadas en el negro bolso.

Ino mira con preocupación a Sasuke, siempre decía que estaba ocupado, cuando en realidad solo llegaba a su casa a encerrarse en su cuarto, se aislaba de ellos o no participaba en los trabajos grupales, rindiendo mejor en los individuales:

-Bueno…-siguió la rubia volviendo a sonreír- Si cambias de opinión me llamas a mi celular ¿Vale?

-Vale…- Le respondió el ojinegro en forma de despedida, retirándose del salón.

-Sasuke…-Ino.

--En la noche--

Un Sasuke encontrabase a las orillas de la playa, con un largo abrigo negro para resguardarse del viento marino nocturno, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su jeans y lo miró atentamente "Si cambias de opinión me llamas a mi celular ¿Vale?" Recordó las palabras de su amiga, agradecía sus preocupaciones, las de ella, las de Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata…su grupo de amigos, que hacían hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de ese oscuro agujero en el cual estaba sumergido "Dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, soledad"…

En ese mismo instante ve una estrella fugaz que cruzaba en esos momentos los negros cielos:

-¿Nagareboshi?- Sasuke mirando el cielo.

Mira la estrella moverse sobre él, junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos para pedir un deseo, a pesar de que siempre andaba diciendo que no creía esas cosas, pero, tanta era su desesperación, que recurrió a lo que nunca hubiera pensado llegar, pedirle un deseo a una estrella:

-Quisiera…-pidió Sasuke- Tener a alguien que me acompañe, alguien a quien proteger, a alguien para amar, para no sentirme tan solo…- levanta su negra cabeza y se percata de que la estrella sigue su viaje, pero, algo ha ocurrido…

Atónito observa como la estrella a la cual le había pedido el deseo a cumplir, se dejaba caer en el mar, aumentando su resplandor, el choque de la susodicha con el agua provocó unas enormes olas, que se levantaban amenazando con ahogar a todo aquel se encontrara en sus orillas…

Sasuke se esconde en el agujero que había entre unas rocas, que le sirvieron como cueva para protegerse del agua. Sintió como las olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas en las cuales se había resguardado.

(N/a: Pongan play en este momento, le da un efecto hermosísimo)

Cuando salió de su protección, se dirigió de nuevo al sitio en el cual él se encontraba hace un par de minutos y se sorprendió ante lo que había delante de sus ojos. Vio a un chico desnudo, de piel tostada, de cortos cabellos rubios, marcas que parecían bigotitos en su rostro y se notaba un poco más bajito que él:

-¿Un…niño? 00- dijo mirando el durmiente cuerpo del rubio.

Entonces, el pequeño lanza un par de quejiditos, se arrodilla en la arena y se rasca ambos ojos con sus manos, para después entreabrirlos y dejar a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules, mira a su alrededor y su mirada choca con la del mayor de negros cabellos, este ultimo, le mira con atención y después se decide hablarle:

-O-Oye ¿Estas bien pequeño?- le pregunta al moreno, pero este ultimo retrocede asustado.

-Aru, Aru- dice el rubiecito, parándose velozmente, dejando ver el susto en sus ojos azules, definitivamente era mas bajo que él.

-"¿Aru? ¿No sabe hablar?" No te preocupes, no te haré daño…-dijo acercándose al pequeño, tratando de tocarlo, pero…:

-¡ARU! ¡ARUUU!- gritó asustado el rubio, escondiéndose tras una enorme roca.

Miró con sus azules ojos al mayor, con miedo, confusión, aunque…:

-Tranquilo…- le decía Sasuke tendiéndole la mano- No voy a lastimarte, no me temas.-Dijo Sasuke sonriéndole, pero, ante hacer eso, se sorprendió, hace ya 9 años que no sonreía, hace 9 años que sus padres estaban muertos y su hermano desaparecido ¿Por qué aquel tierno rubio le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa que ni sus mismos amigos lograban sacar a la luz?

En ese mismo instante, el ojiazul, al ver la sinceridad en aquella sonrisa…sale de su escondite y le toma la mano alzada a Sasuke:

-Aru…-Dice.

-¿Nany? –Sasuke se sorprende al sentir la calidez y suavidad de aquella morena piel, si salio del mar ¿No debería estar mojado? Sasuke se percata de que el pequeño muchacho de dorados cabellos tiembla al sentir una brisa marina chocando con su desnudo cuerpo, entonces, el pelinegro se saca su largo abrigo y se lo pasa por encima de los hombros del ojiazul:

-Aru…aru-Le dijo el rubiecito, dándole las gracias, Sasuke captó este mensaje.

-De nada…-Le dijo el ojinegro volviendo a sonreírle al chico…Esa misma noche y ese mismo momento, decidió llevarlo a su casa…

Continuara...


End file.
